


Из искры разгорится...

by sunny_krolock



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сальери/Моцарт (Mozart l'Opera Rock) Ссора, оскорбления - и внезапный первый поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из искры разгорится...

\- Сальери! Вы здесь, Сальери? – дверь рабочего кабинета приоткрылась, и неугомонный Моцарт протиснулся внутрь. – Добрый день, друг мой!  
Придворный капельмейстер мысленно выругался и изобразил на лице чуть скучающую улыбку.  
\- Здравствуйте, Моцарт. У вас ко мне дело?  
\- Ночью мне придумалась новая соната, и я… - Моцарт вынул из сюртука смятый лист и почесал затылок. – Я, право, не знаю, понравится ли вам, Сальери, но клянусь, она вполне обычная. Его величество и остальная публика…  
\- Дайте сюда.  
Сальери раздражал их вечный спор о музыке. Он раз за разом поражался глубине и гармоничности «набросков» (как пренебрежительно называл их сам Моцарт), но вынужден был искать малейшие неточности, сбои темпа и ритма – все, за что можно было бы отказать гению. Принимая обратно исчерканные табулатуры, тот брался за новые шедевры, доводя их до совершенства, обезоруживая врагов и завистников и повергая Сальери в отчаяние.  
Новая соната была совершенна по форме и содержанию, завораживала смелостью созвучий и композиторских решений. Антонио проиграл первые такты в уме и едва сдержал вздох восхищения.  
\- Это уже кое-что, Моцарт, - степенно проговорил он. – Это можно принять к рассмотрению.  
\- Я рад! – гений засиял и широко улыбнулся. – Могу я надеяться на рождественский вечер?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - Сальери поморщился, догадавшись, что у Моцарта, как обычно, нет денег ни на подарки, ни на рождественский стол. – Рождественский концерт уже расписан. А вот после Нового года – пожалуйста.  
\- Но Сальери!.. А, ладно! – Моцарт только рукой махнул.  
\- Вольфганг, постойте! Поймите и вы!  
Моцарту как будто было все равно, Сальери же хотел оправдаться, но минуту спустя в кабинете полыхала ссора.  
\- Самодур и лицемер! – выкрикнул Моцарт.  
\- Непроходимый тупица и осел! – не остался в долгу .  
\- Дворцовая крыса! Интриган! Трус и подлец!  
Сальери только диву давался, откуда во взбалмошном австрийце взялась настоящая итальянская страсть. Моцарт продолжал сыпать оскорблениями, и их образность постепенно достигала границ банальной грубости. Тогда Сальери вздохнул и, подавшись вперед, жестко поцеловал разошедшегося гения.  
Моцарт замер, обветренные губы округлились в изумлении, покорно впуская настойчивый язык. Сальери опомнился мгновение спустя; отступил, не зная, куда деть глаза, смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Вы меня поцеловали, Сальери, - хрипло выдохнул Моцарт и провел пальцем по влажным губам.  
\- Надо же было вас как-то остановить, - тот нервно передернул плечами. – Надеюсь, ваше душевное равновесие не разрушится от одного поцелуя.  
\- Душевное… - рассеянно повторил Моцарт, облизнувшись, и вдруг хитро улыбнулся: - Вполне возможно, оно рухнет окончательно, если вы не укрепите его новыми поцелуями.  
Сальери удивленно вскинул голову и тут же картинно закатил глаза:  
\- О нет! Теперь вы возьметесь меня шантажировать! Боги, за что?!  
Моцарт насмешливо подмигнул:  
\- Смею надеяться, что ваше душевное равновесие перенесет этот удар, друг мой. Тем более вы первый начали!  
Придворный капельмейстер тяжко вздохнул: сейчас он капитулировал без боя. Зато следующий раунд он планировал оставить за собой.


End file.
